Mi destino
by Filonauta
Summary: One-Shot. Pensamientos del pequeño aspirante a la armadura de Cygnus mientras recorre su descenso hacia el fondo del mar, tras salvar a Hyoga de una muerte segura.


_"¿Por qué decidiste tomar ese atajo hacia el infierno, dónde todo es más gris, dónde todo es invierno?"_

**Mi destino**

* * *

La corriente era muy fuerte y el frío del agua impedía que uno pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas logró liberar a su amigo de una muerte segura. Sonrió cuando su cosmos explotó y salvó a Hyoga, otorgándole el don de la vida por un tiempo que el peliverde ignoraría hasta su próximo encuentro.

Tuvo deseos de reír: siempre diciéndole a Hyoga que _su destino_ era el ser un caballero al servicio de la humanidad, bajo la tutela de nada menos que un caballero dorado. Tuvo miedo, pensó. La primera vez que fue llevado a Grecia, al Santuario donde juró lealtad a una diosa inexistente, sin saber en dónde entraba. Sin saber que su lealtad y fidelidad eran entorno a un mundo violento y vez dentro del ejercito descubrió la disciplina mas feroz del mundo, la tradición de hierro y el orgullo de casta de uno de los cuerpos mas soberbios y legendarios de la historia. Aprendió a entrenar cien veces por día, a amar a su Diosa, despreciar a a los traidores y por sobre todas las cosas, tomar en serio a su maestro. Y ahora, en un acto de heroico egoísmo, salvó a su mejor amigo de las terribles aguas de Siberia, lugar donde fueron escoltados junto a su mentor para terminar de perfeccionar sus técnicas como dignos aspirantes a la armadura del Cisne.

_Su destino_ había sido elegido por su propia cuenta.

Y ahora apenas sentía la cuenca vacía donde tendría que estar su ojo izquierdo, el agua lo arrastraba tan fuerte, en remolinos violentos, que apenas sentía que estaba muriendo. Su garganta, nariz, oídos y mente estaban tan inundados que no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar y la pequeña luz que entraba a raudales por el agujero en el hielo; donde comenzó el inicio de su descenso, apenas se sentía. Ahora caía como un peso muerto hacia las profundidades, donde todo era más negro, más solitario, extrañamente reconfortante.

Se dejó llevar, y aunque hubiera querido hacer algo al respecto, apenas tenía fuerzas para saber en qué posición caía sin remedio hacia el fondo del mar. La luz de su luna se apagó por completo y ya no sabía si estaba volando o estaba muerto. Abrió su único ojo y, para su sorpresa, una forma llamativa se acercaba hacia él. Una pequeña agitación en la lejanía, un objeto fosforescente, azul verdoso y brillante.

_"El dragón"_ repasó en su mente, sintiendo un hormigueó en su ser.  
Apenas recordaba las historias que su maestro Camus le había dicho sobre las extrañas criaturas marinas que vivían bajo la superficie pero recordaba la leyenda del Dragón, más conocido como el Kraken, era la que más le apasionaba. Isaac tenía el corazón en un puño; el kraken era una bestia legendaria, el protagonista de canciones de marineros y cuentos para los hijos de los hombres del mar. Pero pocos habían visto a esa criatura e Isaac no se alegraba de ser uno de ellos. Le pareció que su corazón se detenía mientras miraba cómo se acercaba aquella cosa otra vez, a una velocidad espeluznante. Cuando estuvo muy cerca, vio al animal claramente en toda su dimensión. La piel era de un gris apagado. Tenía un hocico puntiagudo, un cuerpo bulboso que medía seis o siete metros y en la parte trasera una maraña de largos tentáculos, como la cabeza de Medusa.

Ahogó un grito que lanzó las pocas burbujas de aire que contenía en sus pulmones cuando la bestia se detuvo a milímetros de él. Justo debajo de él, vio un ojo enorme, de un metro y medio de diámetro, más grande que una mesa. El ojo no parpadeó; no tenía expresión; la pupila negra, rodeada de carne verde y reluciente, parecía vigilar a Isaac con indiferencia.

El peliverde se petrificó y entonces comenzó a sentir el agua punzante en su cuerpo, impidiéndole razonar ante lo que estaba viendo. Su cerebro despertó de su hipnosis y el cuerpo de Isaac sintió el golpe de realidad. El mundo a su alrededor, más negro que azul, se tenía de un gris opaco. Encendió su cosmos lo máximo que pudo, lo suficiente para poder cubrirse con una pequeña esfera dorada que lo recubrió e Isaac se colocó en posición fetal, rodeado por aquella aura que lo mantenía apenas con un hálito de vida. Comenzó a perder el conocimiento y lo único que recordó fue que la bestia abría sus fauces y él caía entre aquellos dientes tenebrosos.

Despertó por el frío del mármol blanco.

Abrió su ojo con dificultad y tosió estrepitosamente. Ahogado con su propia saliva, se reincorporó con ayuda de sus codos y rodillas. Se mantuvo arrodillado sobre sus talones y se quedó en esa posición un tiempo demasiado largo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había muerto y aquello eran los campos Eliseos? Estaba en un palacio enorme, tan blanco que debía colocar el antebrazo sobre su frente para que la luz no dañe su sensible ojo. Caminó torpemente, amenazando con caer constantemente a causa de su propio peso. Tosió una vez más y cayó sin poder sostenerse. Sus rodillas impactaron contra el mármol, tan blanco, tan limpio, que podía ver su propio reflejo en él. Se vio el rostro, ensangrentado y la cuenca siniestra. Cerró su ojo con fuerza y tuvo deseos de llorar. Era apenas un niño…

Y entonces, escuchó un ruido metálico frente a él. Levantó la vista, su ojo cristalino observó estupefacto una enorme armadura frente a él y, más allá, subiendo unas escaleras que daban a un trono, un hombre sentado, observando en total silencio.

Isaac no lo supo en ese momento.

Pero _su destino_ ya había sido elegido por alguien más.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Personalmente Isaac siempre me agradó como personaje, y me hubiera gustado verlo a él en lugar de Hyoga como caballero de bronce, pero bueno, las cosas se dieron de manera diferente, ahogando a Isaac en un mundo temible de odio y venganza.

Espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré un poco en este personaje y su relación con la armadura del Kraken.

Saludos!


End file.
